Distraction
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: Gotham was quiet tonight. A good quiet. Not the quiet that Dick had come to dread. She distracts him. He enjoys it.


I'm breaking canon in so many ways that it's not even funny. I'm taking what I like from the show and comics and changing the rest for this little short and not-so-sweet one-shot. Deal. With. It. I use UK English for anyone that's confused by some of my spellings.

* * *

**Distraction.**

He was completely still as he stood at the corner of the roof, his gaze scanning the street far below him slowly. The cape of his uniform was wrapped tightly around his body, the cowl sitting low over his face. Except for the small peak of pale skin visible on the lower half of his face, he was as dark as the night.

Richard Grayson was the Batman. It was his newest evolution. Nightwing had been left behind; Robin even further back. The Titans were a distant, but pleasant memory.

Gotham was quiet tonight. A good quiet. Not the quiet that Dick had come to dread. The quiet where he just knew that something terrible was waiting around the corner. An insane criminal with a gun, perhaps. Maybe a crime lord with a greedy wife to satisfy. Possibly a supe gone rogue.

He considered cutting his patrol short. There was a moment where he turned minutely, readying his body to return to the Cave when he felt a twinge run right through his soul, through his entire being. Bruce would not go home early. He would have stayed until the very last second of his patrol, keeping a watchful eye on his city for as long as he could.

Dick's body returned to its still demeanour. He was Batman now. He had to act like Batman. He had to keep the spirit of Batman alive.

His eyebrow twitched as he heard a small thump a short distance away. It was not the first time he had heard the noise on his patrols, and he knew it would not be the last. It had been a while though. The game of cat and mouse had begun.

"You are not the most subtle," Dick called softly over the roof top. There was no reply. A moment of silence enveloped Dick before another thump sounded out, much closer this time.

Perhaps the game would be short tonight.

"I have never attempted to subtle."

The feminine voice floated towards Dick and he allowed himself a small smile. He had missed her. He had missed her voice. He had missed everything about her.

There was a third bump, this one right behind him. The game was very short tonight – almost non-existent. There was a moment when neither of them moved. Dick turned and looked into alien green eyes.

"I believe you have grown taller again."

"You say that every time we haven't seen each other for more than a couple of weeks," Dick answered, taking a step away from the edge of building and towards the beauty before him. "Besides, I think I'm much too old to still be growing, Star."

Starfire took a step towards the imposing figure of Batman, a huge smile spreading across her face. There was to be no game tonight. Rather than make a move, Dick appraised Starfire, drinking in her form and figure, refining rather than refreshing his memory.

She was still tall and lithe – much taller than most average Earth women. She barely had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. The generous curves of her breast and buttocks were almost bare thanks to her uniform and he could see acres of orange tinted skin, from the mile length of her legs to the toned muscles of her stomach. Her lovely red hair fell from her face in huge waves and tangles, shimmering like fire to the small of her back. And her eyes. Oh, her eyes were the windows to her soul. The green contrasting wonderfully against the tan of her skin and the shock of her hair.

"I have missed you, Richard," Starfire whispered as she took a final step towards him, placing a hand on his chest above his heart. The other reached up to his face, her fingers slipping underneath his cowl to rest their tips high on his cheek, the palm of her hand cradling his jaw.

"Star, please," Dick replied, wrapping one of his gloved hands around his waist and pulling her closer. "You know better than that." His other hand slid up the curve of her waist and breast to cup her face delicately. "You were only gone for three weeks."

"I was so far away," Starfire replied, her hands warm against his body and her breath fanning over the naked portion of his face. "Tamaran did not even really need me."

"You're their Crown Princess, they always need you," Dick said with a small chuckle. "I did miss you as well. The Manor has been so quiet without you."

"Surely Alfred is enjoying the break in cooking," Starfire answered, dragging the hand she had placed on his chest downwards to catch in his utility belt. "I have missed him dearly."

"As much as you missed me?" Dick asked lightly. Starfire raised a single eyebrow at him in answer. Dick replied to that by pushing his hand down from her waist to cup against her behind, roughly pulling her hips against his. The hand he had rested delicately on her check slid around to the nape of her neck before the gloved fingers tangled themselves in her fiery hair, tilting her head up towards his own.

"Surely this must be distracting you from your patrol," Starfire whispered, her lips brushing against his skin lightly as she spoke.

"Not this," Dick replied, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thigh. He hitched her leg up over his hip. "You might be distracting me, though."

He closed the minute distance between their lips and possessed her lips. The kiss was so forceful that their teeth clashed at one point as their tongues fought for dominance. Dick's fingers gripped the skin of her thigh almost painfully and Starfire was using his utility belt as leverage to pull their bodies closer together. Wet heat spread through her body as Dick wrenched their lips apart and left a trail of open mouth kisses from her jaw, over her chest plate and to the warmth of her exposed cleavage.

It took all his self control to pull away at this point and not start pulling clothes and capes off on the rooftops of Gotham. Dick dropped his covered face to her shoulder and listened to their pants as they slowed and they regained their breath.

"Go back to the Manor," Dick said after a moment, dragging his body away from hers completely. "I'll be back soon."

"As you wish," Starfire answered, a very small sad smile tugging at her lips as she watched his demeanour morph back into that of Batman's. She placed her hand on his shoulder once more before taking off into the night sky, her powers of flight coming easily.

Dick turned and watched as she faded quickly into the distance, her direction the second secret entrance to the Bat Cave. He tried to suppress the sigh growing in his chest. She had distracted him from his patrol, but it was hardly her fault – he let himself get drawn into her body and heat. Bruce would have been disappointed in him.

But Bruce wasn't here.

And he realised this was it. The moment. The moment he had to decide. Was he going to be Dick, or was he going to be Bruce? It was one or the other – Dick and Bruce couldn't live in the same body, so to speak.

The gaze of Batman skimmed over the streets below. The body of Dick turned and headed over the rooftops, the cape of his customer whipping behind him. He pulled the small communicator from a pouch and sent a message to a certain red-headed alien princess telling her that he was on his way home.

* * *

AN: And that's that. I don't really know where this came from or went. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
